Golden Stars Pretty Cure!
Golden Stars Pretty Cure! '(ゴールデンスターズ プリキュア！ Goruden Sutãzu Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure fan-series created by User:Cure Shining . The series is about gems and stars. Synopsis ''List of Golden Stars Pretty Cure! episodes Somewhere in the Dream Dimension, there exists a place called Miracle Kingdom. Miracle Kingdom was a peaceful and happy place, until the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. They stole all the Miracle Gems in the kingdom, which symbolizes dreams of everyone. The queen of the kingdom, Queen Royale Ange, sent the four final gems to Earth, which became 4 mascots: Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle. She told them to search for legendary warriors Pretty Cure. On the way to Earth, Spark and Glitter were separated from Bright and Twinkle. Spark and Glitter came and found two warriors - '''Cure Shining (Shiromaru Yuuki) and Cure Silver (Fuyusora Kakyu). They formed a team called Golden Stars Pretty Cure! and fight the Ancient Darkness's monsters, the Devils to collect GemCards - which are used to grant any wish and resurrect the Miracle Kingdom together with Queen Royale Ange. Later they are joined by Cure Memory (Unmeikawa Haruko) and Cure Prayer (Tsumida Reira). The story begins here! Characters Cures * [[Shiromaru Yuuki|'Shiromaru Yuuki']]' '(白丸勇気 Shiromaru Yuuki) / 'Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) Seiyuu: Tomatsu Haruka Yuuki is the student council president so she is popular with everyone in school. She is in the archery and drama club. Before her encounter with Spark and Glitter, she was a silent and lonely girl. But after becoming Cure Shining, she became happy and friendly. Her family is famous because her father is a skillful musician and her mother is a beautiful actress. She dreams of becoming an actress like her mother. But because of her parents' work, they are often away from home so she lives with her younger sister, Shiromaru Yuuka. She loves playing musical instruments. Her standard signature color is yellow, and she is the partner of Spark. She has an upgraded form, "Shining Phoenix" (シャイニングフェニックス Shainingu Fenikkusu). She is the Cure of light and hope. * [[Fuyusora Kakyu|'Fuyusora Kakyu']]' '(冬空火球 Fuyusora Kakyu) / 'Cure Silver '(キュアシルバー Kyua Shirubã) Seiyuu: Itou Kanae Kakyu is Yuuki's childhood friend and the student council vice president. She is excellent at sports. She is in the fashion and volleyball club. Unlike Yuuki, she is always happy and optimistic. She has many friends and helps others when they are in trouble. She dreams of being a doctor. Her family is quite famous because her house is a big restaurant. Her father works as the master and her mother is a model. She loves cute things and heroines. But she is easily scared of strange people and wild animals, especially gorillas. Her standard signature color is blue, and she is the partner of Glitter. She has an upgraded form, "Silver Pegasus" (シルバーペガサス Shirubã Pegasasu). She is the Cure of snow and justice. * Unmeikawa Haruko '(運命川春子 ''Unmeikawa Haruko) / 'Cure Memory '(キュアメモリ Kyua Memori) '''Seiyuu: Kuwashima Houko Haruko is a famous young singer and model. She works together with Kakyu's mother and admires her. She is the fashion club's president. She is cold with every students in school and hardly-ever talks to them. Her parents are missing, nobody knows where they are so she lives alone. She has became Cure Memory before Yuuki and Kakyu. She knows the duo's identity, and she seems to hate them. She always gets high score at school. But she can't swim because she had been nearly drowned when she was only 6, and that made her scared. Her standard signature color is green, and she is Bright's partner. She has an upgraded form, "Memory Angel" (メモリエンジェル Memori Enjeru). She is the Cure of winds and memories. * Tsumida Reira '(積みだれいら ''Tsumida Reira) / 'Cure Prayer '(キュアプレアー Kyua Pureaa) '''Seiyuu: Yukino Satsuki Reira is a priestess of Tsumida Shrine. She can see through the future and she is trying her best to become a wonderful priestess like her grandmother. She is a shy girl and rarely talks with strangers. She lost her parents from an accident, so she lives with her grandmother. She admires Pretty Cure and dreams of becoming a Cure. She knows Yuuki, Kakyu and Haruko, because they often come to the shrine to pray. She is in the archery club together with Yuuki. She is serious about eveyone's fortune and future. But she is afraid of insects. She has an eagle named Ruby (ルビー Rubĩ). Her standard signature color is white, and she is Twinkle's partner. She has an upgraded form, "Prayer Fairy" (プレアーフェアリー Pureaa Feari). She is the Cure of nature and destiny. Mascots * [[Spark|'Spark']] (スパーク Supãku) Seiyuu: Matsuki Miyu Spark is Yuuki's mascot partner. She is the MiracleGem of Hope. She can change into her human form, Hikama Yukie. Later she becomes Bright's girlfriend. *'Glitter '(グリッター Guritta) Seiyuu: Kawata Taeko Glitter is Kakyu's mascot partner. She is the MiracleGem of Love. Her human alias is Nasawara Nana. She has a crush on Twinkle. Later she becomes Twinkle's girlfriend. * Bright '(ブライト''Buraito) '''Seiyuu: Sakaguchi Daisuke Bright is Haruko's mascot partner. He is the MiracleGem of Life. His human form is a boy named Takeda Hikaru. He has feelings for Spark. Later he becomes Spark's boyfriend. * Twinkle '(トゥインクル ''To~uinkuru) '''Seiyuu: Ishida Akira Twinkle is Reira's mascot partner. He is the MiracleGem of Courage. His human form's alias is Nayaka Kitoru. Later he becomes Glitter's boyfriend. Allies * Queen Royale Ange '(クィーンロイヤルアンジェ ''Kuin Roiyaru Anje) '''Seiyuu: Shimamoto Sumi The queen of Miracle Kingdom. * Luna '(ルナ ''Runa) '''Seiyuu: Minaguchi Yuko The goddess of the moon. She is the one who gives the Cures guidance and advice. * Princess Angelus '(プリンセスアンジェラス ''Purinsesu Anjerasu) '''Seiyuu: Horie Yui The legendary princess. She was revealed to be the first daughter of Queen Royale Ange. It means she will become the new queen of Miracle Kingdom. She is Princess Engel's twin sister. * Princess Engel '(プリンセスエンジェル ''Purinsesu Enjeru) '''Seiyuu: Sugiyama Kazuko The legendary princess and Queen Royale Ange's second daughter. She isn't the queen, but the ruler of White Land - a magical land. However she used to be Queen Evil because of her desire. She is Princess Angelus's twin sister. Ancient Darkness * Black Hell '(ブラックヘル ''Burakku Heru) '''Seiyuu: Ono Kenichi The leader of Ancient Darkness. * Queen Evil '(クィーンエビル ''Kuin Ebiru) '''Seiyuu: Sugiyama Kazuko She is the queen of Ancient Darkness and Black Hell's wife. Her true identity is Princess Engel, the ruler of White Land. * Arien '(ありえん ''Arien) '''Seiyuu: Suzumura Kenichi The first general to appear. He is a young, handsome but lazy man. * Hiroku '(広く ''Hiroku) '''Seiyuu: Kiuchi Reiko The second general to appear. He is the youngest, a boy at the same age as Pretty Cure. He attends the girls' school to spy on them. However later, he is filled up with Yuuki's kindness. * Mirage '(ミラージュ ''Miraju) '''Seiyuu: Tanaka Atsuko The third to appear and the only woman among the generals. She is beautiful and smart but cruel. * Kamen '(仮面 ''Kamen) '''Seiyuu: Kusunoki Taiten The final general to appear and the strongest one. He's very loyal to Black Hell and Queen Evil. * Devil '(デビル ''Debiru) '''Seiyuu: Shintarou Nakano The series' main monster. * Evil Pretty Cures '(エビルプリキュア ''Ebiru Purikyua) '''Seiyuu: Kiuchi Reiko, Nagasawa Miki, Minaguchi Yuko, Inoue Marina - Evil Shining: 'The opposite self of Cure Shining. She is cruel and hates everything around her. '- Evil Silver: 'The opposite self of Cure Silver. She is cranky and never helps anyone. '- Evil Memory: 'The opposite self of Cure Memory. She is cold and uppity. '- Evil Prayer: 'The opposite self of Cure Prayer. She is desperate and never believes in herself. Others * 'Shiromaru Yuuka '(白丸有価 ''Shiromaru Yuuka) '''Seiyuu: Saitou Ayaka Yuuki's younger sister. She has a crush on Hiroku. * Mizukaru Fukuto '(水涸る福都 ''Mizukaru Fukuto) '''Seiyuu: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Yuuki's childhood friend. Haruko has feelings for him, but he likes Yuuki. * Tsukikawa Yozora '(槻川 夜空 ''Tsukikawa Yozora) '''Seiyuu: Nakamura Yuichi Kakyu's neighbor and opponent. Although he likes her, he always teases Kakyu. * Ruby '(ルビー ''Rubi) Reira's eagle. * 'Tsumida Reiko '(罪だれいこ Tsumida Reiko) '''Seiyuu: Matsuo Yoshiko Reira's grandmother. She's very kind and friendly. * Sunohara Katsuko '(春原克子 ''Sunohara Katsuko) '''Seiyuu: Watanabe Kumiko Yuuki's childhood friend. She always brings Yuuki away from her friends and she is the best opponent of Kakyu. Locations * 'Hoshigaoka: '''The town that the Cures live in. * 'Yamashi Junior High School: 'The school of the girls. * 'Tsumida Shrine: 'Reira's house. * 'Ancient Labyrinth: 'The location of Ancient Darkness. * 'Miracle Kingdom: 'Homeland of the mascots and allies. * 'White Land: 'The magical land, a part of Miracle Kingdom. Princess Engel is this land's ruler. It was not mentioned throughout the series, but revealed in episode 49 and 50. Items * 'Golden Star Commune: 'The girls' transformation device. To transform, they yell: "Golden Stars Power - Unlock!" * 'HeartGem: 'The girls insert it into the Commune to transform. * 'Pure Heart Tambourine: 'Shining's weapon. * 'Pure Heart Bell: 'Silver's weapon. * 'Pure Heart Baton: 'Memory's weapon. * 'Pure Heart Harp: 'Prayer's weapon. * 'Golden Stars Stick: 'The Cures' upgraded weapon. They can use them to perform their group attacks. * 'GemCards: 'The collectible items of the series. * 'Golden Stars Royal Crown: 'The item that help the girls to transform into the upgraded form. * 'Golden Dragon Clock: '''The legendary item to help the girls power up and perform group attacks. Trivia * This is the first fan-series created by User:CureShining. * This series contains 2 main villains, who are husband and wife. * This is the first season where a Cure owns an eagle. * This season doesn't consist a pink Cure, and the leader is a yellow Cure (Shining) instead. *This season is based on such series as: Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online and other Pretty Cure series. Category:Fan Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries